


pity roses

by cosmophilic



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Slash, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmophilic/pseuds/cosmophilic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“that better not be a pity rose. pity chocolate i’ll take, but that’s it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	pity roses

**Author's Note:**

> for fumi, who likes jicheol. happy valentines day dear, I apologize for this being so poorly written.

**_“that better not be a pity rose. pity chocolate i’ll take, but that’s it.”_ **

“it’s not! jihoon, just take it. please.”

they aren’t in a necessarily ideal location for this but seungcheol couldn’t help it. they were passing right past a flower stand, who would miss the chance to embarrass their best friend and possible crush? seungcheol sure wouldn’t. jihoon just looks at him, red in the face. he’ll never let jihoon live it down.

he can tell his begging has annoyed jihoon because he finally snatches the rose out of his hand and grumbles angrily. as he turns to walk away, seungcheol stands from the ground and hurries after him, expecting jihoon to be quietly grumbling. but he isn’t. his fist is clenched around the rose and he’s got tears forming in his eyes.

_he’s angry_

seungcheol doesn’t know what to do. he’s worried he’s gone too far with his teasing. jihoon rarely gets mad at him directly so he’s at a loss. he approaches jihoon and touches his shoulder gently only to have jihoon shove it off.

 “w-was it me? did I go too far? i’m sorry. you can punch me if you want, if that helps.”

jihoon only clenches his fists tighter.

“no? um. i’ll take it back if you don’t like it.”

_tighter._

“i’m sorry i forced it on you, i’m an idiot. please forgive me.” 

tears are streaming down jihoon’s face and he doesn’t know how to say what he wants to. seungcheol is _hopeless._  

“please don’t cry. fuck this wasn’t what i planned. i’m so sorry.”

“shut up”

“huh?” 

“shut up, please. just shut up.” 

“oh.”

jihoon drops the rose and adjusts himself in front of seungcheol. he’s shaking with anxiety. he doesn’t think, he can’t. he just does it. their lips meet and seungcheol is lost for a second until he quickly kisses back. it’s a chaste kiss. seungcheol loves every second of it. when they part seungcheol goes to say something to fill the impending silence.

“shut up.”

jihoon’s smiling now. they lock hands and walk in silence.


End file.
